1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to virtual environments, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program for updating assets rendered in a virtual world environment based on user interactions in another world.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world, also commonly referred to as 3D Internet or a virtual universe, is a computer-based simulated environment in which one or more users traverse and interact within the environment. In a virtual world, a user is typically provided with an avatar to represent the user within the virtual world, where the user and other users can see the avatar. Virtual worlds are often simulated in a two or three-dimensional environment, including graphics, video, text, and other representations, which may, for example, resemble the real world, represent a fictitious world, or depict a gaming world. Users within a virtual world often conduct business and engage in social interactions based on the representations of each user's avatars at one or more locations within a virtual world.
In addition, some virtual world providers provide and render assets within a user's virtual world environment, such as providing a clothing asset used to define the clothing worn by a user's avatar representation within the virtual world environment, a digital media asset such as music played from the virtual world environment, or a decoration asset used to define the décor of a user's space within the virtual world environment. For example, a virtual world called Second Life (Second Life is a registered trademark of Linden Research Inc.) provided on the Second Life platform supports rendering assets within a virtual world environment in association with the user's virtual world account with Second Life.